Unspoken
by great2read
Summary: How do you know someone likes you, when he's never spoken a word?
1. Chapter 1

_How do you know someone likes you, when he's never spoken a word?_

**AN: I've been thinking about this story floating the plot in my head. So I decided to write it down. Tell me what you think. This was supposed to be a one shot, but I'm testing out if you guys like it. If you do then I'll go ahead and finish it.**

**Never own Twilight. Give all the credit to Stephenie Meyer.**

Unspoken Words

Bella Swan had always noticed the "A-crowd" seniors, two in particular, Jasper and Jacob, but neither one noticed her. Jasper was the coordinator for their parties and outings. You needed to get his attention if you ever wanted to be included in their hangouts. Jacob was basically the leader of the pack. He was suave and cool. He was so gorgeous with his tan skin and cut biceps that even the teachers fancied him. To top it off, he was also nice. He would always include this guy Edward in everything the group did. Edward was this junior who never spoke. People weren't sure why. Some thought he might've been deaf, others said he was just mute, but everyone knew he liked keeping silent. He didn't use sign language or write things down on a piece of paper (unless it was a homework assignment). He just did what people told him to do without any conversation.

Jasper was handing out yellow fliers, with Edward's help, for his house party during lunch. He walked around the cafeteria going up to his friends and joking around with them. Everyone was already planning to be there, but if you didn't have a flier you weren't allowed in the house. Jasper's parents were away and he didn't want his home wrecked beyond recognition. Whoever didn't get a flier was welcome to party outside.

"I just got to get a flier," Bella stated to her two best friends Angela and Jessica.

"Well how do you think you could impress Jasper? He doesn't invite just anybody," Jessica questioned.

"I don't know, but this is the only way Jacob will notice me. He'll see me, ask me to dance, and fall head over heels for me. He'll dump that b-otch of a girlfriend, Leah, and we'll live happily ever after."

"But first prom, right?" Angela asked.

"Oh, definitely. That goes without saying."

Bella walked over to Jasper. "Hey Jazz," she said using his favorite nickname. "I'm Bella. I think we're in English together."

He glanced at her, giving her a heads to toe once over. "Nah, I know all the brunettes in my class." He turned around. "Hey Alice," he called waving the flier. "The party is on."

Bella gave a slight pout. She was about to walk off in despair when she felt someone pat her shoulder. She turned around to see Edward's hand held out a yellow flier.

She smiled. "Thanks."

He just shrugged and she ran off to show her friends.

**AN: So what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey I know it has been a while. Sorry. I tried to make this a one-shot, but the plot got too big. So I'm posting it in chapters. Enjoy. I don't own Twilight.**

Jessica pulled up to a parking spot a block away from Jasper's house. The three girls walked nervously up to his block hearing the music broadcasted out of speakers by the windows. There was a crowd outside Jasper's house with drinks and food. Bella held tight to the flier in her hand and told her friends, "See you in a bit."

Bella had come up with a ludicrous plan. She knew her powers of wooing were less than par. She figured if she could get him to kiss her, she could get her hooks in. The ludicrous part was _how_ she was going to implement this kiss. Bella wanted a "grab and go" a secretive "wow, who was that?"

Once she got inside, she walked around, first to find Jacob and second to find the perfect place for her surprise kiss. Jacob was on the couch with most of his friends — no Leah. There was a door off to the side, which had a sign on it.

Caius's Room  
No Entrance on PAIN of Death

She knew Caius was Jasper's infamous older brother. He was away at college for the moment, but while he was in high school he would make everyone's life a living hell. The only reason he ever graduated was because the teachers didn't want to repeat a single year with him.

_This room would be perfect,_ she thought. _ No one would disturb us._

She grabbed a passing guy. "You see that guy there?" He nodded. "Tell him he's needed in that room." She pointed to the forbidden sign. He lifted his eye brows in a questioning look. She handed him a buck and shoved him toward Jacob. While the boy's back was turned, Bella slipped into the bedroom. The guy made it to the couch, but glanced Bella's way before speaking. He saw she was gone. He pocketed the cash, wanting no part in Jacob's "Death," and abandoned the mission.

Edward had just stepped out of the kitchen and saw Caius's bedroom door close. He shook his head and decided to pull out whoever went in there. Bella's back was still to the door as she heard it open. He closed it behind him to prevent others and patted her on the shoulder. Her heart flew into a nervous beat and knowing this was now or never, grabbed hold of who she thought was Jacob's hand on her. She rotated the opposite direction, so that his arm would be around her as she planted a kiss right on his mouth. Her eyes were shut tight enjoying the success of her plan.

Edward's on the other hand were opened wide in shock. He had no idea who this girl was. She felt his unresponsiveness and pulled away, finally looking upon her victim. Her cheeks had pinked in the dim light. When she recognized her error, her face went completely crimson.

"Edward," she whispered. Her embarrassment led to a nervous giggle. Things went completely wrong. "I . . . uh."

His astonish-frozen mouth curved into a half-smile. He may have had no idea who she was, but she knew him or at least his name. He leaned in to give her another kiss, soft and slow, determined to participate in this one. His hand came up to caress her face, holding her against his lips.

She felt like she was in uncharted territory. She had never been kissed like this. Most of her kissing partners were sloppy and/or rigid. They would lead to make the kiss what they like, but this kiss was other. It had a wholesome, but passionate feel. Like the person knew they were kissing someone who had feelings too. He pulled back staring at her.

"Whoa," she sighed. He gave a slight grin.

His pointed finger swept around the room and he shook his head.

"I know," she answered. "I wasn't planning to stay in here very long. I guess we should leave."

He pointed to his chest, two fingers went to his eyes, and then he pointed to the door. He opened it carefully and looked around. Bella suddenly was aware of something. He hadn't said a word yet she clearly understood what he was gesturing. He was going to see if the coast was clear. He waved her forward out of the room.

"I'm going to get something to drink." And she needed it.

Edward walked over to his friends, a smile still on his face.

"Hey Eddie. You look like you're having a good time. Why don't you ask some girl to dance?" Paul indicated. "Oh yeah, you can't."

"That's not funny Paul," Jacob admonished though he wore an involuntary smirk too.

Edward got up without missing a beat and to their jolted faces walked directly to Bella by the drink table. He took her hand gently and tugged her over to the center of the room. She was already on pins and needles when he touched her, so at first she gasped. Her mind went blank. She didn't know what to do so she followed along. She saw Jacob finally took notice of her as she danced, but not wanting to be rude changed her focus to her dance partner. Their hips moved to the upbeat music with little actual contact between them. Her face pink tinged again. Edward was a good dancer. The fast song ended and he gestured one more with his raised index. The music slowed and those standing swayed to the melody.

He couldn't help smiling wider as he took a step closer. Edward still had no clue what her name was, so he pointed one finger at her then to his temple then himself. _You know me?_ She nodded.

He reversed the motion, but shook his head as he did it. He took his right index and slid it against his right chest corner by his shoulder, as if pointing to his name tag.

"Oh, my name!" she whispered. He nodded. "It's Bella." He stood still and held out his hand.

She giggled as she shook it. "It's nice to meet you, too."

They resumed dancing when Bella looked over at Jacob once more. His friends were watching. She remembered her plan and how dancing with Edward wasn't part of it. She pretended to casually glanced at her watch. "Oh, I have to go. My two friends are still outside and I told them I wouldn't be long. You only gave me the one yellow flier." She dashed out the door. He looked puzzled then quickly went to the small desk table by the door. He pulled out two extra fliers from the drawer and exited outside, but couldn't find Bella among the crowd.

. . .

In the school cafeteria, Jessica and Angela were still bewildered by Bella's abrupt desire to leave. "It was weird, okay? I kissed the wrong guy and ended up dancing with him too. People were staring and I didn't know what to do. We were talking as if everything was normal."

"Edward was talking?" Angela asked.

"Not really, but I still understood him."

"Angela, Edward can't ever talk. He's got no tongue," Jessica added.

"Oh, he has a tongue," Bella corrected.

"Really!" her friends gushed.

"No! It wasn't like that. I could see it in his mouth."

Moments later Edward approached their table and the three quickly quieted.

"Edward, hi," Bella greeted. Jessica and Angela giggled into each other. He eyed them, but then focused back to Bella. "You could sit down."

He sat with a grin, pointed to his eyes and then at her. _I looked for you._

"I'm sorry. I had to go home. Curfew." He nodded with understanding.

Jasper walked over. "There you are Edward. Emmett was looking for you. He wants to know if he and Rose could catch a ride with you later. His Jeep is out of commission."

Edward lifted his hands as if holding a steering wheel, made like he was swerving, shifted his body weight to the left slightly, and then banged his fists together.

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, exactly." Edward gave a thumbs-up. "Cool. You know, why don't you bring your new friend here?" He was chin pointing at Bella.

"You guys going on an outing?" she asked Jasper a bit excited to have him want to include her.

"Sure we're all going." Bella knew what that meant — Jacob will be there.

Bella looked at her girlfriends. "I have something to do first, but I could meet you all there."

"Kay. We'll be at _The Back Alley Ride_ that's on Summit Ave and Elm Rd."

She had never heard of the place before, but this was another chance at Jacob and she wasn't going to miss it. "Okay."

"Come on, Edward. We're all watching Emmett practice on the football field." Edward waved at Bella and followed Jasper out.

Bella waited until they were gone. "Could one of you give me a lift?"

"Why didn't you just go with Edward?" Angela suggested.

"Because then they'll think I'm _with_ Edward. Jasper already thinks I'm Edward new friend. I'll never get Jacob that way."

**AN: What do you think so far? Can you understand Edward's hand gestures? Let me know if I'm not explaining them right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know i took really long to update. My computer got some kind of bug andhas been feeling ill. I need to borrow my friends to access the net.**

**i don't own Twilight. Enjoy.**

Later that evening Jessica dropped Bella off. She walked into the neon flashing establishment to discover it was a bowling alley. She caught the group standing by the counter. Jacob was counting out the cash everyone was tossing in to pay for the rented shoes and to play some games.

Edward spotted her and flashed a white smile. She couldn't help return it and waved hello as she approached.

"Okay," Emmett announced, "We'll break into teams of two and see who gains the highest score. I got Rose."

Bella waited in Jacob's eye-line hoping to get his attention, but he ignored her and asked Paul to partner up. Edward patted he shoulder and held at his hand. She frowned. "Yeah sure."

With a curious expression he pointed to her chin.

"Oh. I don't really know how to play. You couldn't possibly win with me."

He grinned and lifted her chin slightly with his fist. _Chin up._

He directed her to get a pair of shoes and a pink six pound ball. They headed to their lane and Edward pressed a few buttons. Bella's name appeared on the monitor over their head and a long metal rim rose from the gutters.

She looked at the bumpers and then at the other lanes. "Isn't that cheating?"

He shrugged and handed her the light weight bowling ball. He sat down in the chair while she stuck her first two fingers into the ball. She swung back her hand and released the ball forward. It bounced from bumper to bumper eventually hitting the left side pin. She turned around to look at Edward.

He had face palmed and shook his head. He got up to help her with her next roll. He put her correct fingers in the holes and rotated her wrist so she will have a smooth underhand roll. He pointed to the ten markings in the form of a triangle on the lane then to the pins. _Aim for here so it will end up there._

"I'll try." She rolled again and this time it hit four pins.

Edward gave her a thumbs-up. It was his turn. The bumpers didn't descend. He took his ball and rolled it. Seven pins fell. On his second roll the ball hit the metal and left the three pins standing.

"I thought you were an expert. What's with the bumpers?"

He gave a devilish grin. He thumbed himself then thumbs-down with a raspberry.

"You suck too, huh?" she giggled.

They continued to play taking turns, laughing at how pathetic their score was compared to the other teams. Bella grasped her ball with two hands, held her two feet apart and bent over. Edward couldn't help but enjoy the view. She pulled her hands back and rolled the ball forward with force. It went straight for the center pin and knocked it down causing the others to follow cascading down. She was so thrilled to get the strike she ran over to the silently cheering Edward and hugged him. She quickly pulled away.

"I have to stop doing that."

He snorted and held his palm up in the air. She high-fived it.

"That was awesome. I can't believe I got a strike."

He pointed at her then crossed his arm to pat his own back.

"I really am proud. Wow! Your turn."

While he took his turn, Bella glanced over at Jacob. It was also his turn. She watched as he pulled his arm back and rolled the ball perfectly to pick up the spare. She was impressed. She turned back to Edward, who also managed to hit all ten pins by the end of his second roll. She held up her hand and he smacked it. "Yay! That was great."

The time was growing late so they called it a night. Bella and Edward just made less than half the amount of points to the winning team, Emmett and Rosalie. Bella stood outside with her cell held between her shoulder and ear waiting for Jessica to pick up her phone. She saw Jacob climb into Jazz's car along with Alice, Paul, and Embry. _No Leah again. _More people jumped into their cars to drive away. When she saw Edward, a thought popped into her head. _Oh Shit! I don't think Jessica is going to pick up!_

"Edward!" she yelled waving her arms high in the air. "Can I have a lift?"

**AN: So what do you think might happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey there. I didn't get much in the review department. Thank you all anyway. I don't own Twilight.**

After dropping Emmett and Rose, Bella pointed the way to her home.

"Well, I really had a great time. I don't think I could have that much fun _losing."_

She was about to open the car door, when he caught her arm. she turned back to him. She could see his adam's apple bounce. He held his left fist slightly opened up to his right eye as if looking through it. He placed his right fist beside his temple and peddled it around.

"Movie?" she questioned. He nodded. She smiled, "I'm glad I was good at charades."

He pointed to her and then himself. Her grin melted off her face. "You want us to go to the movies?"

He nodded again. "Just us?" Another nod.

"Um . . ."

He realized her hesitation. He gave a dismissive wave and shook his head. _Never mind._

She caught his hand. "Actually Edward I'd love to." His eyes lit up and a small smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away. He paused then leaned passed her to open the door.

"Oh. Good night." She got out of his silver Volvo, shut the door, and went up the walkway.

He gave her a wave before she stepped into her house. He sighed ran his hand through his bronze messy hair and drove off.

. . .

"And you said what?" Angela asked.

"I said okay," Bella explained about Edward asking her out last night.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I felt bad."

"But what about Jacob?" Jessica quested. "You made me drive you to the bowling alley because you were worried how it would look if —"

"I know, I know," Bella interrupted.

"You need to tell him you like Jacob," Jessica stated.

"You're leading him on Bella and that's just cruel," Angela added.

"I can't tell him." Bella watched as Edward walked into the cafeteria. She knew there was something about him. A feeling she didn't realize was beginning to form. "I just can't."

She stared at how he greeted his friends, knuckle touching, and then walked over to her table holding a rolled up newspaper. She unconsciously smiled.

Edward saluted hello to Angela and placed his fisted hand with an upward thumb by his chin and shook it slightly. He did the same to Jessica only instead of a lifted thumb he pointed his little finger downward.

"What's he saying?" The girls looked at Bella.

Edward pointed to Angela and then pointed at Jessica. "I think that was his greeting for each of you," Bella stated.

He nodded.

"What's Bella's?" Angela asked.

He held his palm up, his fingers together and his thumb folded across, beside his right ear. He slid it across his jaw bone down to his chin. Bella smiled.

"What about Jacob's?" Jessica asked abruptly. The other two girls had their eyes wide in shock, staring at her meaningfully.

Edward looked curiously at the three girls. He wondered why Jessica received that reaction.

He held up his right fist up by his temple and had his pinky finger upright. He hooked it around by rotating hig wrist then pretended to pull a strand of hair down to his shoulder, signifying jacob's long hair.

Bella pointed to the paper. "What's that for?"

He cleared an area on the table and unrolled the newspaper to reveal a movie listing for that weekend. Her belly made a flip, reminding her of her uncertainty of the upcoming date. Edward pointed to one title.

She glanced at all the choices for a moment. "I guess that will be fine." He had picked an action comedy.

Bella hadn't realized her mouth had turned down, but Edward had. He grinned and lifted her chin softly with his fist. Her cheeks pinked as she smiled.

He tore off a piece of paper and wrote his cell phone number on it, along with the words, "I'll pick you up at seven."

**AN: So what do you think so far? I'd love to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey I'm back and it's my birthday! I know on xmas, right! I would love to receive plenty of gifts. Review, review, and review.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella had texted Edward her phone number and address Friday morning in case he had forgotten. That afternoon she still wasn't sure what she was doing as she prepared herself for the date. She spoke to Angela as she got dressed about how confused she was feeling — if she was doing the right thing. She still thought it was a mistake to go on the date if Bella didn't have any genuine feelings for Edward.

"Pity is not a reason to date someone."

"It doesn't feel so much like pity. It feels more like . . . I might be missing an opportunity. It's not like Edward is repulsive. He's actually kind of fun."

"Whatever Bella."

Bella's phone gave a small beep as it vibrated. "I got to go. I think that's him texting me."

"Good luck in whatever you do."

Bella pressed the "end" button then checked for text messages.

IM OUTSIDE

She texted him back.

B OUT 1 SEC

She checked her makeup and grabbed her purse from off her bed.

As she headed out the front door her dad Charlie stopped her.

"I'll be home by twelve, probably earlier," she uttered.

"Okay," he said. "Have fun."

She headed out the door and into Edward's silver Volvo. He tried to get out before she opened it herself, but she didn't catch him signaling to wait. She slammed the door shut as he was half out of the car.

. . .

When they got to the theatre, the movie was sold out.

"How about we watch whatever is playing now?" she asked. He nodded and the seller printed out their tickets. The movie was a teen drama about popularity and in the end the protagonist realized he didn't need anyone, but himself to feel important. Bella watched the movie carefully feeling the storyline seemed all too familiar. Edward glanced at her whenever the lighting hit her face. He caught her expressions and how they seemed to make her appear depressed.

He took her hand toward the end. He just couldn't stand her sadness. At his touch, she looked down at their fingers — now entwined. There was an odd sensation climbing up her arm. Her heart beat a little faster and she turned to look at him. He appeared slightly solemn, but his mouth began to lift at the corners. Her mouth followed and with her smile he squeezed her hand then turned back to the film.

. . .

They stepped out of Edward's car and walked up to Bella's door. He could tell she was still sad about something.

He lifted his eyebrows and pointed to her chin. He put his fingers to the corners of his mouth and lightly pulled downward. _Why are you sad?_

"The movie just hit a little too close to home."

He waited for her explanation and nodded encouragingly.

She huffed slightly. "See in ninth I still wasn't friends with Jessica and Angela. I wasn't friends with anybody yet. I just felt invisible and unremarkable, like I was just too average to be noticed."

He pointed to her then lightly brushed his fingertips of one hand encircling his face from forehead to chin, thumb on one side while the other digits went down the other.

She looked confused. "I don't know what that means."

He pinched her cheek lightly.

"_Cute?_ You think I'm cute?" she asked.

He shook his head with a half smile. He rolled his hand around indicating more.

She stared at his hand and her brow furrowed in thought than rose in recognition. "You think I'm beautiful?"

He nodded glancing into her eyes. His hand came to touch her face lightly brushing her cheek.

"Thank you." Her feelings meandered to her conversation with Angela and how Jacob never noticed her. She knew her feelings for Edward started off as pity, but now it felt different. She kind of liked him. She made a decision.

"Edward, I have to tell you something."

He pulled back narrowing his eyes.

"That kiss at Jasper's house wasn't meant for you. I thought you were Jacob."

He took a step back, his brows kneaded, and his hands came forward palm up. _What?_

"I have a tiny crush on him. He doesn't even know. I've never even spoken to him."

He looked down, a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry Edward. I should've told you sooner."

He looked back up to her and shook his head slightly swallowing hard, and gave one wave of his hand dismissing her indiscretion. He pointed to himself then palmed his fist into his displayed opened hand. _I'll help._

She shook her head, confused. "I don't . . ."

He pointed at her then held his fist, pinky extended by his temple. He hooked it around and pretended to pull down a strand of his hair.

"Me and Jacob?"

He cupped his hands together.

"You'll put us together?"

He nodded.

"No that's not necessary."

He rubbed his chest in a circle. _Please?_

She looked at him gesturing. He cupped both his hands and held them up in front in a pleading form.

"Okay," she uttered. This is not the way she expected the conversation to go. "How are you going to do it?"

He pointed to his head and gave a wide smile.

**AN: So how do you like it so far? This was not the way I originally planned it, but I think it will work out better. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh and don't forget to wish me a happy birthday - I never get tired of that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey happy new year. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I hope you guys didn't lose your taste for my story. This chapter will answer some questions I'm sure you are having.**

**I don't own anything except my imagination.**

"So Edward is going to help you get Jacob?" Jessica asked on Monday at school.

"Yeah."

"But I thought —" Angela began.

"Me too," Bella interrupted. She continued in a mumble, "I guess we were wrong."

. . .

Edward's idea was to include Bella whenever his group gathered during the course of the school day. If Bella was part of the group, Jacob was bound to notice her. He and Leah had broken up recently and so he was looking for someone new to date.

Over the next two weeks some things started to change. She spent lunch and an extra half hour after school sitting with the A-crowd listening in on their conversations while they watched Emmett practice football on the field or Rosalie's cheerleading. In between classes, members of the group began acknowledging Bella's existence, waving or giving verbal hellos when they passed. Unfortunately when Jacob was around she was tongue-tied, so he ignored her just as thoroughly as before.

On Friday Edward met Bella in the hallway just after her class. He had come up with a new idea. He drew out a plan on a leaf of paper indicating a way to get Jacob's attention. Jacob tended to stay behind in his next class to talk to the teacher. As he would walk out Bella would walk in. The two would collide spreading the books she was holding and he was just the type to bend down to help retrieve them. Bella agreed and they set to meet outside her class in the next hour.

The plan was all set. Edward pulled Bella quickly to get to the right classroom before it was too late. He caught sight of Jacob still in the class just finishing his discussion with the educator. He directed her toward Jacob. She fumbled with her pocket mirror, holding it to her face and taking a prolonged glance.

"How do I look?"

His fingers circled his face quickly then his waved his hand around swiftly. _Beautiful. Come on!_

She put the mirror back in her purse and picked up the books just as Jacob passed the threshold into the hallway.

"Hey man," Jacob saluted Edward as he passed them. Edward looked at Jacob then at Bella. His hands fell down at his sides and his expression soured. Jacob stopped by his locker at half the length of the corridor.

Edward pointed at him, pressed his index finger to his mouth and pulled it away. _Speak to him._ He gently nudged her toward Jacob.

She took a step toward Jacob, but then turned around. "I can't."

He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He reprimanded her, signing, _I keep talking you up to him. Why won't you talk to him? All you need is to say one word, "Hello."_

She just stared at his hands not understanding what he was trying to say.

His brow furrowed.

"Why can't you speak?" she inquired.

His face became blank at the unexpected question.

She continued slowly. "Did you get sick? Is it because of some disease?"

He looked down and shook his head infinitesimally.

"Then why?"

He looked up at her for a long moment. He turned and walked to Jacob, patted him on the shoulder and pointed at Bella. Edward continued walking. Jacob looked at her for a moment. Her face drained of all its color. She dropped the books she held and ran in the opposite direction.

. . .

Bella felt horrible about botching up a perfect opportunity like that. She wanted to speak to Edward and figure out a better solution. As she walked home, her thoughts revolved around Edward verses Jacob. She didn't know what to do. She really liked Edward, but he was helping her get someone else. Jacob — a boy she liked for nearly three years. She could feel the date within her grasp, but did she really want it now.

Meanwhile, all this planning was getting in the way of hanging out with Jessica and Angela. As soon as she got home her phone rang.

"Hey Jessica."

"Oh, I'm surprised you still remember me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"So make it up to me," she offered, "Let's hang this weekend."

"I can't. I have a chemistry test this Monday. I was also thinking maybe I'll go get a video on sign language, so I could understand Edward better."

"Do you hear yourself? You should be focusing on communicating with Jacob not with Edward," Jessica suggested.

"Yeah but —"

"He's the bottom of the barrel, Bella."

Bella felt as if Jessica just slapped her. "Well if he is, it's the A-crowd barrel which is better than any of the losers roaming around school."

Jessica didn't know what to say. Bella just defended him and she didn't want to mess up their friendship. "I guess I'll talk to you later then."

. . .

That Sunday Bella headed over to Edward's house hoping to apologize. She came up to his house and knocked.

A young woman with caramel hair and brown eyes opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Is Edward home?"

"Esme Cullen. You're here to see Edward? Are you his . . . friend?" she asked.

"Yes, we're in the same grade. He was helping me with something."

"He's not home at the moment. Why don't you come inside? I never get to meet any of his friends."

Bella walked in and saw a wedding picture framed gold onto the living room wall above the fireplace. This same young lady was positioned elegantly beside a blue-eyed, blonde-haired youthful man.

"Wow you haven't changed a bit," Bella complimented.

"Well I should hope not. This wasn't too long ago," the woman commented in all seriousness. She picked up another framed photo and handed it to Bella. It showed the groom with a familiar boy in a tux. "My husband Carlisle and his adopted son Edward."

"Adopted? That's why neither of you has his bronze hair or his emerald eyes."

"Yes." She walked to the mantel and pointed to the golden trophy. "When I met them, Edward was a very talkative boy. He's won loads of these for spelling."

Bella picked it up and took a good look at the inscription under the figurine. _Spelling Bee Champion._

"But, this wasn't always the case. Carlisle was part of a big brother program that worked with orphans. He was Edward's for a bit when Edward was six or so. Carlisle noticed his personality began to blossom the more he came around so even though he was just twenty, he adopted him."

Bella seized another glance at the brave man who voluntarily took on fatherhood at such a young age.

"Shortly after," Esme continued, "Carlisle discovered he had throat cancer and had to remove his vocal cords as part of the treatment."

"So his dad was mute," Bella said with realization.

She nodded. "They came up with different ways to communicate along with learning sign language. Edward spoke for Carlisle. They were inseparable. Carlisle took him to his check-ups at the hospital. That's where I met them. I was visiting a friend. I instantly fell for Carlisle's kind eyes and Edward's youthful charm. He interpreted Carlisle for me at first. We were married almost a year when his cancer returned. He battled for a bit, but when Edward was at the end of eighth grade he lost."

"Oh no!" Bella couldn't imagine losing one of her parents and Edward had lost three.

"Once his dad was gone, Edward refused to utter another word from his lips. At first I thought something was physically wrong with him, but no doctor could find anything. Since he already knew sign, I put Edward in a school for the deaf and mute. He never communicated, never interacted; he failed his ninth grade year. Eventually I begged him to reach out to me. I asked him what he wanted so I could help him. He wrote me a letter explaining his sadness. How being around  
the silence made him feel worse. So I pulled him out and placed him in a regular high school. He had to repeat the grade, but he seemed to thrive. A month in, I saw him smiling again."

Bella stared at the photo of Edward. "So he just _stopped_ speaking."

"He chooses to communicate in unconventional ways, only reverting to sign when he needs to."

Bella laughed. "He's good at it though. I don't know sign so his gestures help me understand him."

The front door knob jiggled for a second and then Edward walked into the house. He saw Bella and signed to his step mom, _What is she doing here?_

"She came to see you," Esme answered.

He nodded and extended his hand out toward the next room. Esme took the hint and left. He glared at Bella suspiciously still holding his trophy and pulled it from her hand. He shined it with his sleeve and placed it back in its rightful place.

He turned to her and twisted his pointer finger by his lip then hooked his pinky as he pulled down his imaginary long hair. _You talked to Jacob?_

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

His brow furrowed. He touched his temple with his fingers then pulled them away folding down the three center ones. _Why?_

"Can you really speak?" she asked.

He paused and dropped his expression. His mouth shut and his nostrils flared. His eyes hit the floor as his head shook. He looked up at her. He pointed to his chest and then banged his pointed finger against the pointed other hand. _I can't. _

He saw the confusion in her eyes. He picked up the picture of Carlisle and showed it to her.

"Your dad." He nodded and hugged the frame against his chest. "You miss him."

He nodded again. He put his hand to his lips as if holding something. He twisted it around and pretended to throw it across the room.

"So you locked your voice up and threw away the key," she determined.

He nodded once and looked at the carpet by his feet.

"Edward," she sighed. "If you miss your dad so much, maybe you should talk to someone about—"

He began frantically shaking his head. He began signing so quickly that even if Bella had known sign, she would've had a hard time following. _It's none of your business. I don't need to talk to anyone pretending to care. I don't need anybody's advice. You should be working on your own speaking problem._

He took her hand and led to the front door. He waved her a firm goodbye as he opened the door.

"I didn't mean . . ." she started as she walked out. "I just thought if you spoke, you could be normal."

His brows dropped and his face contorted. He slammed the door behind her.

She gazed at the entrance before turning and heading home. She kept trying to understand how things got so messed up. She came to apologize, but also she wanted to tell him she didn't want to be with Jacob anymore. As she listened to his story, she realized Edward needn't be mute. He _could_ talk if he wanted to. If he spoke, people like Jessica wouldn't call him the bottom of the barrel.

**AN: I know it was a long chapter. I just kept writing. I hope you all are reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everyone. I'm so glad you all enjoyed my tale. Here is another chapter.**

**I don't own twilight, but if it is up for sale, I'm buying it.**

Days passed and Edward kept his distance from Bella. She recognized it bothered her more having his cold-shoulder than anyone else's. She missed her friend and wanted her chance with him.

On Thursday she had a class trip for art class. The assignment was to draw the landscape from the top of the Victoria Jameson building. It was a twenty story government building that had a spectacular view. This trip was the only way to complete the assignment, but Bella had a fear of being stuck in an elevator. She prepared for her mild phobia with focused imagery. She knew of a wide opened place to imagine while she endured the confined space.

She stepped into the elevator with her classmates, securing a spot by the door. She felt her heart rate increase as the doors shut. Right away she closed her eyes and imagined herself in a beautiful meadow. It was wide and lush with white, yellow, and purple flowers. A calm washed over her as the sensation of the elevator rising off the ground slowed to a halt. _Ding._

The group exited quickly to take a place to view the ground below. The elevator descended to bring up the next group. Bella began her drawing as some of her concentration drifted off to thoughts of Edward. Her eyes roamed around for a moment just in time to see Jacob come out of the elevator. She shifted her shoulders down and aimed her back to him. the last thing she wanted was to distract herself further.

She completed her drawing assignment and took a walk around to see how other people's drawings came out. While she strolled, she overheard the teacher and Jacob discussing his makeup art assignment. Apparently he took the class last year and missed this trip. He received an incomplete until this trip was offered again.

"Bella," Tanya called, "Come check out my picture." She walked over and they talked about technique and style until the teacher announced the end of class. Bella hurried to get into the elevator with the rush of her classmates. She wanted to get her fearful elevator experience over with.

She closed her eyes and hummed the description of her meadow, distracting herself from the racing of her heart as her anxiety increased. _Ding._ The doors opened and she was happy to have survived.

"Hey Bella, where is your sketchbook?" Tanya asked.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I left it up there."

"Well hurry up and get it. I'll save you a seat on the bus."

Bella reluctantly turned back and caught the elevator before the doors slammed shut. She took a breath. It was empty. She would have to endure the ride up alone. _It hadn't gotten stuck the other two times,_ she thought to herself. _It's a good elevator._ She stepped to the side and the elevator began its trip up to retrieve the second group.

Her palms became sweaty and her breathing erratic. Her terror was building. It was a lot scarier being unaccompanied. Her eyes were shut. She knew if she didn't have her book, her assignment would be incomplete and she would have to come back here next year just like Jacob.

"I'm in a beautiful meadow. Flowers are everywhere," she panted. _Ding._

She stepped out as the group stepped in. She ran quickly to snatch her book and head back to the elevator. Surprisingly Jacob was standing in front of the doors so it wouldn't leave without her. The shock of seeing Jacob standing there jump-started her heart to double time. The two tried to squeeze in, but there wasn't enough space.

"Sorry," one of the others said. "You'll have to take the next one." They stepped out and allowed the doors to close.

Jacob pressed on the button to bring the elevator back up then opened his sketchbook to examine his work. He erased a few lines then redrew them at a better angle. Bella took a brief peek before opening her own sketch. The elevator returned and they stepped inside. She took a deep breath and pressed the button for the first floor.

The doors closed and began its descent, but then stopped. Bella looked up at the circle lights that showed what floor they were on and two lights, 17 and 18, were lit up. She pressed the first floor button again. No movement. She pressed it repeatedly in a panic. Jacob stepped up to the panel and pulled the alarm. The siren drowned out all sounds of the building, announcing their dilemma. She could still hear her racing heartbeat in her ears. Her breaths became pants. She looked at the walls as it appeared to close in on her. She pushed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor, plugged her ears, and began humming to herself. The siren quieted as a voice broadcasted the problem with the elevator will be rectified soon.

"I'm in a beautiful meadow with purple flowers. I'm in a green, open meadow with flowers," Bella hummed. Jacob stared at her. "I'm in a meadow . . . I'm in a beautiful meadow." She began rocking back and forth. "I'm in a meadow . . . and not stuck in an elevator." Her humming turned into sobbing.

He sat down beside her. "Calm down. It's no use working yourself up."

She froze and her eyes opened to look at him.

"They know we are in here. If you give them a few minutes, they will restart the power and it will work again."

She was shocked he was speaking to her. She swallowed hard against her dry mouth. "How . . . how do you know that?"

"I get stuck in elevators all the time," he said nonchalantly.

She lost her train of thought. This was her worst fear and it happened to him _all the time._ "Really?"

"Well maybe not all the time, but I've had my fair share. Don't worry."

"We won't . . ." Bella tried to swallow again, "drop if they shut the power?"

"No. The breaks are on a separate system." Her breathing was still labored so he tried to distract her. "So . . . you and Edward."

"What?" her breath caught.

"Aren't you his girlfriend?"

Her eyes blinked several times. "No. Where did you hear that?"

"Well you guys were always together. I just assumed."

"We're just friends, but right now he's not talking to me, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"He's so angry with me. I didn't mean to say what I said to him. It was thoughtless," she confessed. "Could you tell him?"

"I don't know. You really hurt his feelings. He really likes you."

She blinked again several times. "He told you that?"

"Not in actual words," he said with a smile. "He was always signing how nice you are. It was easy to see."

"You really are his friend? It's not like you just let him hang out with you guys?"

"What kind of question is that?" he uttered in offense.

"I just meant I don't really see you guys interact." Her brow knitted.

"When it's the two of us we use sign language. I know it because of Edward. He and I met back in elementary school. I barely spoke back then. I had a stutter and no friends. He was the new kid and his dad was kind of mute, so he would sit in the corner of class looking over this book on sign language. He and I learned it together. It was so awesome. We would practice by having whole conversations across the room from each other.  
"We kind of lost touch when we went to different junior high schools, but when he showed up here repeating ninth, I remembered him. I tried to talk with him a couple of times, but he wouldn't answer. I figured he hadn't recognized me. I supposed my long hair threw him off. Anyway, I went right up to his face and signed, 'Hello, I'm Jacob. Remember me?'"

Bella's mouth smiled at his bluntness.

"His face lit up and he signed back that he did. We kept signing back and forth every time we spotted each other in the hall. It was almost a month before I uncovered he couldn't talk. I had asked him if he wanted to hang out after school and he was holding something. He set it down on the floor and signed he was busy. I voiced why he just didn't say his reply and that's when he told me he could no longer speak."

"He stopped after his dad died," Bella mumbled.

"I know." He looked down for a moment. The lights blinked and the elevator began to move again. "You feeling better," he asked.

She nodded graciously. "You sure Edward likes me?"

"Without question," he answered.

"Then could you help me with something?"

. . .

Monday afternoon Bella stood in the hallway waiting for Edward to come out of his class. When he saw her, he grew angry and began to walk away.

"Wait Edward!" she called and came up to him.

_I'm sorry,_ she signed by placing her closed hand and circling it over her chest. She continued signing. _I don't think anything's wrong with you. I didn't think when I spoke. Please could we start over again? I'm sad and I miss you._

"Please," she said as she rubbed her chest again, "forgive me?"

His anger dissipated and he was left in awe. He pointed at her then rotated his pointed fingers around each other. _You signed._

She nodded. "I learned a little. I worked really hard on getting that apology right."

Her frown seemed etched into her face. He took his fist and lifted her chin in the way that always made her smile. A small nervous laugh escaped her.

He pointed to himself, crossed his arms over his chest, put his right palm forward, and then flicked the corners of his smiling grin. _I love your laugh._

Her mouth turned down again. "Edward that night after the movies, I didn't want you to help me get Jacob. I wanted you to kiss me again."

His eyebrows rose in surprise and his jaw dropped.

"I was clearing the air in case you wondered why it was different, why _I_ was different."

He still stared, hearing what he completely missed.

"I like _you_ – so much more than my infatuation with Jacob, because I got to know you. That's why I wouldn't speak to him. I didn't want to bother. I knew I should have said something then, but when you offered to help, I got confused," she explained.

He glanced around at the people who now stopped to watch her confession.

"You're sweet and friendly. If I learned anything from the movie that night, it's that I should notice the people who notice me. You make me smile and you're interesting when you talk, which is weird because you don't _say _anything." She gave a light giggle.

He looked down at the mention of his flaw.

"But except for some instances, I still understand you." She put her hand on his cheek and he lifted his eyes to her. "If it's okay with you, I'll take that kiss now."

He gave a small smirk and cupped her cheek with his hand. He leaned in slowly vaguely aware he had an audience. His eyes focused on hers and only closed when they were centimeters from lip contact. When their mouths touched, a quiet moan vibrated from her throat while everyone cheered. The bell went off signaling the start of class and students ran for their respective classes.

Edward couldn't help but smile slightly while they still kissed. He wanted a repeat of her lips on his since he first felt them. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer and his other hand stroked her cheek.

He pulled away to put small pecks starting from the corner of her mouth up to her ear. "I missed you, too," he whispered. His voice was barely audible from disuse.

She jolted away in shock. "Edward you—"

He held a finger to her lips. He released a devilish smile. Her face lit up. His eyes drifted to her mouth and his thumb came up to stroke her bottom lip. His face shifted closer and their lips met again.

**_The End_**

**AN: Did you like the ending? I hope so. review andtell me what you think.**

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, followed, and favored my story. And a special thanks to J, who encouraged me to finish my story so she could read it.**


End file.
